


Hotaru

by spaceboytsukki



Series: Ereri Week [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ereri Week, Fireflies, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Humor, Humor and Fluff and Angst, It's not really angst more like kinda sad stuff is mentioned, M/M, but idk, firefly - Freeform, i really like petra so yea, its really cute, she's awesome in this btw, well not really angst, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboytsukki/pseuds/spaceboytsukki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has never seen a firefly before and Levi explains what they are. </p><p>(Wow, such an amazing summary. This is for Ereri Week: Day 3 and 4. Well, sort of 3. Not really.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotaru

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late yet again, sorry guys. This is for Ereri Week yet again. This is also in the canon world and it's the first time I've written Ereri in the canon universe. Hmmm. Also, Petra is amazing and I even added a little "Extra" of her because I can. 
> 
> Would this be underaged? Like they don't do anything serious. It's not smut. Just fluff. 
> 
> Tell me how it is! I hope you like it!
> 
> (PS Hotaru is the Japanese word for firefly.)

"Please, please, please Petra!" Eren outright begged the women. A small sigh escaped her lips and she gave in with a nod. Eren grinned happily. He didn't want to go to his room, well cell. The small room only held a bed and a lantern. At night Eren felt like the walls were closing in on him.He hated the cell with a passion and any extra time spent away from it was a blessing.

"We can stay up a while longer but not to late, okay? You have to get some sleep or you'll be exhausted in the morning." Petra cautioned, a smile on her lips. Eren was almost bouncing with excitement.

"Thank you!" He beamed as he wandered to the other side of the room. They stood in a room Eren had been cleaning early on the second floor. Petra had come to bring him to his room when Eren had begged for a while longer. As he made his way to the window, Petra followed close behind. Eren gently pushed the shutters open to get a glimpse of the night sky. He loved the night air and the way the sky glittered with stars.

 As the shutters slipped open, he felt a rush of cool air and took in a deep breath, eyes slipping closed. Behind him Petra giggled. Over the past couple weeks he'd become closer with his team, especially Petra. She sort of felt like a big sister to him now. Eren smiled at the thought and went to stick his tongue out at the women when a flash of light in the corner of his eye caught his attention.

Eren's shoulders tensed and his eyes narrowed. The light had disappeared, but Eren swore he saw it. His hands gripped the window sill and he leaned forward, just slightly sticking his head out the window, to get a better look. He gasped as he saw the light again. Then it was gone, it had slipped from his vision yet again.

"Eren?" Petra questioned quietly, voice confused and edging on concerned. Eren said nothing as he leaned forward more, squinting his eyes. "Eren, what are you doing?" He waved her off as he continued to search the darkness for the light he had seen before. "Eren, if you keep leaning forward, you're going to-" Petra was cut off as Eren tripped over his own feet in an attempt to get a closer look and toppled over the window's edge and  _out the window._ "EREN!" Petra screamed sounding panicked. Then Eren was falling wind rushing past him and all Eren could think was, "Oh shit." He landed on the ground with a loud 'thud.'

"Owww." He groaned. He's head took a minute to process the fact he had just  _fallen out a goddamn window._  A few minutes passed and Eren just laid there, staring up at the sky. Luckily, he hadn't turned into a titan or even broken any bones from what he could tell. Not that broken bones wouldn't heal, just that they'd be a pain in the ass.

"Eren!" A voice called and Eren shifted in the direction it had come from to see a concerned looking Petra running towards him. "Are you okay?" She asked as she approached him, eyeing Eren and looking for any obvious injuries. Eren stared at her for a few seconds before he answered.

"I fell out a fucking window." Then he burst into laughter. "I fell out a fucking window." His laughter filled the air around them and Petra soon joined in laughing along with him.

"Can one of you please explain to me what the fuck you're both doing?" A voice stopped them both cold. Petra stiffened and placed a hand on her heart in a salute, back now facing Eren. Eren sat up quickly, getting a head rush, and mimicked Petra.

"Captain!" Petra started but was cut off with a glare.

"Why is Eren still out? And why the fuck is he lying on the fucking ground?" Levi growled, sound extremely annoyed.

"Sorry, sir! It's my fault! I didn't want to go to my room yet and I asked Petra to let me stay out a while longer." Eren interrupted before Petra could answer. Levi's gaze shifted to him and he stared him down.

"That doesn't explain why your on the ground or why I heard screaming." Levi replied, glaring at him. Eren looked down then, feeling utterly embarrassed by what had happened.

"I, um. I fell out the window, Corporal." Eren admitted sheepishly. He watched as Levi raised an eyebrow, eyes widening a tiny bit in surprise.

"You fell out a window, Jeager?" Levi deadpanned. He nodded, scratching the back of his neck. "And how exactly did that happen, Jeager?" Levi asked, staring at him. Petra turned to look at him then as well. Eren's eyes widened as he remember the light he'd seen before. He jumped to his feet and stared into the darkness.

"I saw a light!" He exclaimed, squinting his eyes in the dark.

"That's what you got so startled about?" Petra said from behind him and he nodded. "Eren was leaning out the window and he tripped, causing him to fall through. My apologizes Captain, I didn't follow orders." Petra apologized and Eren whipped around to face both of them.

"It wasn't Petra's fault, sir! I'll take all the blame, sir. But, Corporal! I saw a flashing light out there!" Eren interjected, eyes wide with curiosity and urgency. He'd seen the light and he didn't know if it was dangerous or not. Levi stared at him for a few seconds, as if deciding if he'd humor him or not.

"Where did you see the light from, brat?" Levi questioned, eyes locked on Eren. He looked at him in surprise. The Corporal hadn't punished either of them even though they'd broken the rules. Eren pointed to where he'd seen the flashing light and Levi nodded. Turning around again, Eren stared into the darkness. Not even seconds later, he saw the light again.

"There it is!" He gasped, hoping Petra and Levi had both seen it. He turned around to look at them for confirmation, only to Petra trying not to laugh. "What?" He muttered, tilting his head and suddenly feeling very self conscious. Levi snorted and shook his head. Petra started to giggle, a giant smile spreading across her lips. Levi even looked a tiny bit amused.

"Eren, have you never seen a lightening bug?" Petra giggled and Eren stared at her in confusion.

"A what?" He questioned. Levi chuckled, gaining the attention of both Petra and Eren. Petra was smiling like she knew the biggest secret in the world and Eren stared, shocked the noise had just come from Levi's mouth.

"A firefly, lightening bug, hotaru, moon bug." Levi listed, staring at him as if waiting for something to click in his mind.

"What are you guys talking about?" Eren gaped, utterly confused. Petra started to laugh again and Eren glared at her, feeling frustrated. Why were they talking about bugs? There were much more important things to talk about, like the flashing light. They didn't know if it was dangerous, Eren thought.

"Petra, you can go. I'll handle Eren." Levi stated easily. Eren stiffened, not knowing if he was in trouble or not. Petra nodded, a gentle smile on her face. She walked forward, patted Eren on the shoulder and winked before she headed back inside. Eren felt his cheeks burning and hoped that Levi couldn't see them in the dark. Why'd she have to wink at him? Eren and Petra had become good friends but Eren didn't think she would notice his crush towards their higher up.

"Eren." Levi began, getting his attention. "Follow me." Eren stared for a few seconds, feeling far too nervous for this situation. Levi didn't _look_ angry but then again Levi rarely showed much emotion at all. The Corporal was already walkig away and towards the woods on the boarder of the training area they usually used. Eren trailed after him, not having much other choice. They walked in silence for a while, pushing leaves and branches out of the way before Levi stopped suddenly, causing Eren to bump into his back.

"Sorry!" He yelped, backing away. Levi took a few steps forward and Eren realized they'd come to a clearing. He gasped as he noticed flashing lights filling the air. He tensed, on guard immediately. Smooth laughter echoed through the clearing and Eren froze, turning his gaze towards the other man. Levi had laughed, actually laughed. Eren couldn't help but smile at the sound. He wondered if he could hear it more.

"Calm down, brat, they're not going to hurt you." Levi informed him, the laughter was gone but the tiniest upward tilt of Levi's lips told Eren he wasn't hallucinating. He turned his attention back to the flashing lights, still on edge. One flashed not inches in front of his face and he let out a strangled sound, stumbling backwards. Levi chuckled.

"What are they?" Eren breathed, staring at the lights in awe.

"I can't believe you've never seen fireflies before. I guess that believable, actually." Levi commented. Eren watched as Levi reached his hands out and grabbed one of the lights from the air. Eren let out a choked noise. "They don't bite. Eren, come here."Levi teased, beckoning him over. Eren inched forward cautiously, eyeing his clasped hands wearily.

"Corporal." Eren squeaked, honest to god scared.

"Enough with the 'Corporal' already, and come here. I wouldn't make you go near it if i thought it'd hurt you, you brat." Levi commanded, rolling his eyes at Eren hesitation. Eren's stomach fluttered at Levi's words. He ventured closer, curiosity wiggling it's way in. When he finally stood shoulder to shoulder with Levi, his heart sped up. He looked from Levi to his clasped hands and saw Levi roll his eyes again. His hand slowly parted and Eren jumped as a flashing light lay on Levi's palm. He leaned forward to take a better look.

"What are they?" He questioned, looking up at Levi with curious eyes. The thing fluttered and Eren jumped, nearly knocking into Levi.

"They go by lots of different names but most people call them fireflies. However, they aren't actually flies. They're a type of beetle, they flash to communicate with one another." Levi explained and Eren stared at the beetle in awe. It fluttered for a few seconds before flying out of Levi's hands and into the night. 

"Wow, they're so pretty." Eren gaped, staring at the field with a new found wonder. There were tons of them, fluttering around. Sparkling like stars plucked from the sky. Eren sat down suddenly, plopped himself on the coll grass and looked over at Levi, who stood not one foot away. "Do you mind if we stay here for a little? I don't want to go to my cell yet." Eren muttered. He expected Levi to laugh in his face and tell him to march his ass to his cell. What he didn't expect was Levi to sit himself down right next to Eren. For a second he just stared, disbelieving. 

"Quit staring at me like I just solved all the worlds fucking problems." Levi snapped, sounding annoyed.

"S-Sorry." Eren stuttered, turning his gaze back to the fireflies. he reached forward and watched as one landed on his pointer finger. He gasped, a giddy feeling filling him. He couldn't believe it just landed on him. Eren laughed. "I can't believe I was scared of this." Eren brought the peculiar creature closer to him, observing it. It crawled to the tip of his finger and Eren giggled. "It tickles." Levi snorted from next to him and Eren smiled as the create flew away. "They look like stars fallen from the sky." Eren joked. He leaned back so he was staring at the sky.

"There's lots of myths behind them. Each varies from person to person." Levi hummed and Eren turned his attention to him. The moonlight gave Levi an eerie glow and the shadows made him look ethereal. The bugs flickered around him and Eren felt as if someone had pushed the air from his lungs. "When I was a kid, my mother called them 'hotaru.'" Eren gazed at Levi in surprise. He was telling him about his past. "I don't remember the full story but she told me that hotaru were the souls of those who lost their life in battled." Levi murmured, staring into the darkness. Eren looked at the bugs again. The souls of the dead. Levi looked a little different now, calmer, more relaxed, and more vulnerable then Eren had ever seen him. So he decided to do something stupid. Which could potentially have him severely injured.

Eren shifted and turned his back towards Levi before flopping backwards. He laid his head in Levi's lap and stared up at stunned blue-grey eyes. He smiled, trying to appear confident despite the way his heart was thundering in his chest.

"What are you doing?" Levi muttered. There was no angry in his voice, just slight confusion and maybe something else. Then again this was Levi, so one could never tell.

"Laying. You looked comfortable. I'll more if you want, Corporal." Eren mumbled, shifting nervously. The shove Eren expected never came, just a soft sigh.

"I thought I told you to drop the Corporal." Levi muttered, rolling his eyes. Eren blinked a few times and mumbled a soft 'sorry.' Levi just kept shocking him tonight. 

"Levi, do you think we'll become hotaru, then?" Eren breathed, staring into the star filled night. He felt Levi stiffen and regretted the question. He didn't want to make Levi uncomfortable. Eren titled his head to look up at Levi when only silence answered. He was startled to notice Levi was already staring down at him, a look Eren had never seen before in his eyes. They were softer then usual, it was hard to explain but it made Eren's stomach flutter. 

"Maybe." Levi answered, voice quiet. Eren nodded and let his eyes slip shut. A hesitant hand touched his hair and his eyes popped open to see Levi staring at the sky. Eren's eyes slipped shut again and a smile graced his lips. Levi's hand ran through Eren's hair in soft, soothing motions. 

"Hey, Levi," Eren muttered. "I like you." He could feel sleep tugging at his eyes. He'd been training all day and pushed himself a bit too much. Levi's hand stopped it movements and Eren let out a whine.

"I like you too, brat." Levi muttered. "If you don't want to sleep in the cell anymore, you can share a room with me. I just have to keep an eye on you. You've proved how loyal you are to the cause multiple times, there's no reason for you to suffer through that anymore." Eren peeled his eyes open and smiled at Levi sleepily. 

"Thank you. The rooms suffocating. 's not nice." Eren mumbled. Levi smiled just barely. 

"Stupid brat, get some sleep." Levi demanded and Eren nodded. His eyes shut and he heard Levi mumble, "Look what your doing to me, Eren." Between the hand stroking his hair and the sleep already weighing him down, Eren fell asleep before he could respond. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Petra!" Auruo called. The women turned to see him walking towards her. "Have you seen the Captain? Eren's not in his cell!" Petra's eyes widened and a smile spread on her face.

"Sorry, sorry. I forgot to tell you that Levi dragged poor Eren out for morning training." Petra smiled and Auruo snorted. 

"Wow, I that kid needs more training but, Jesus, Levi's working him to death." Auruo exclaimed. Petra laughed. 

"Yep, totally working him to death." She giggled. 

**Author's Note:**

> How'd you like it? If you saw any mistakes, please let me know! (Petra totally ships Ereri btw)
> 
> Comment, kudo, and bookmark and stuff it you liked it!! Have a wonderful day!! (or night, idk)
> 
> also if you wanna send me requests or prompts or anything my tumblr is spaceboytsukki !


End file.
